Detention Confessions
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Zander has liked Stevie for practically his whole life. But he's never done anything about it. When fate puts them in detention together, will he finally make his move? ZEVIE FLUFF. Happy Zevie Month!


**Happy Zevie Month! So, I have been wanting to post a new one-shot that wasn't connected to my ABC4Z ones for, like, ever. So here it is!**

**SIDE NOTE: We all know HTR is over. But, to be honest, I'm not really sad. Now before you call me heartless, hear me out. I watched the last episode, several times. And I realized, although it was unintentional, that episode was the perfect ending. Think about it, Grelson basically happened, Molly and Kacey became friends again, and we got a fair share of Zevie moments. So, all in all, I'm pleased with the way the show ended. Not that I won't miss it, but I feel like any other ending wouldn't have left such an impact. STRICTLY MY OPINION. No hate pwease!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or some of the dialogue.**

_Zander's POV_

Detention. The one punishment every good kid like me dreads. I have never in my life done something that landed me in detention. Yet, here I am. Sitting in here at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Now I bet you're wondering what I did to get detention. Well, it all started with a girl. Stevie Baskara, to be exact. I'm not entirely sure what it was that drew me in. maybe it was her long brown hair, or maybe it was her big brown eyes, maybe even her badass reputation, It could've been anything. But all I know is, from the minute I saw her in eighth grade, I knew I was a goner. So you could imagine how excited I was when I found out that I had detention with her and only her.

I had tried starting a conversation, only to fail epically. Which was weird for me. I've never been awkward or uncomfortable around a girl, but something about Stevie got me tongue tied every time. The only thing I had managed to get out in the past hour was a shy 'what time is it?'

Since we were sitting in dead silence with no teacher around, I decided to try again.

"What time is it?" I croaked out. _Really Z? That's all you could think of?_

"Two minutes later than the last time you asked me." She replied back to me, obviously annoyed.

"Oh…right….I've never been in detention before." I tried again.

"Hah, yeah I can tell."

"That obvious?" I asked embarrassed.

"Please, you reek of teacher's pet. It's practically infecting this classroom."

We sat in silence for a few minutes again until Stevie decided to initiate the conversation.

"So why are you in here anyways?" She asked, turning her body to face me.

"Does it matter?" My excuse was pretty lame compared to what she's probably in here for.

"You're doin' time, let's hear the crime." She deadpanned.

I sighed before replying, "I pulled the fire alarm."

"That was you?" She asked, slightly impressed. I smirked with confidence.

"That was me."

Knowing you, I bet you thought there was really a fire." She chuckled.

"No. I knew there wasn't."

"Well, well, well. Zander Robbins has a bad side. Why'd you do it? Mad at a teacher? Stressed out by the system?"

Okay, that kind of hurt. But at least she didn't guess my actual reason.

"None of the above." I smirked.

"This isn't a multiple choice test, Robbins. If it wasn't one of those reasons, then what was it?" Stevie raised her eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

"You'll just laugh at me." I said shyly.

She slightly nodded her head, "Probably, but give it a shot."

"No, you'll injure me." I refused again. She smiled at me sarcastically and got up in my face.

"Try me." She sat back in her seat and waited again. _Come on Robbins. It's now or never._

"I…I did it so I could get a chance to be with you." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Stevie just stared at me, expressionless. "You're not laughing."

"That's right." She said, still expressionless.

"Or hurting me."

"You're two for two." Stevie deadpanned once again. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She kept looking at me, as if telling me to explain myself.

"Well, I've always wanted to talk to you, away from the crowd you hang with. Ever since middle school, but you're never alone. You always have some sort of sidekick or something with you."

"So I have a lot of friends. Is that an issue?" She asked.

"I know you're different when you're away from the others," I continued, "You pretend to be so tough and everything, but I know you're not always like that."

"Is that right?" She asked snarkily, like I had offended her.

"Look, I may seem like a dork to you, but one thing I pride myself on is that I know people. I can see through the fake sincerity of Kacey Simon our Homecoming Queen, and I can also see the beautiful person beneath your tough talk and ever present scowl. And I mean that as a compliment." I smiled shyly to her. Her scowl softened and turned into a confuse look.

"So let me get this straight, you got yourself two days detention just… to be with me?" She asked slowly. I smiled, for she was finally getting it.

"Yes…I, uh, wanted to ask you out on a date. Nothing major, just like a coke or something. Like, maybe after detention today?" I asked cautiously.

"A date?" She asked. I nodded my head yes. "Like, just you and me?" She clarified. I nodded again.

"That's what I was hoping for."

Stevie sits back in her chair. I would've given up by now, but I could tell that she was at least considering it. She sat back up and looked at me right in the eye, making sure I wasn't joking or anything.

"All right Zander, but just one coke. And only because you pulled the alarm. You got me out of giving an oral report on Charlotte's Web." She smirked.

"Too lazy to read the book?" I joked.

"More like too lazy to watch the movie." She laughed.

"Wait so this date…it's without all your friends, right?"

"Yup. Like I'd want them there anyways." She turned back around and began reading her book.

"Good point." I turned around, picked up my pencil and started my homework again. But I thought I'd give her a little trouble. "Hey, what time is it?" I joked.

She turned around, "Don't push your luck Robbins. This date isn't carved in stone."

"Right." I replied quickly and turned back around. I could feel her smirking behind me. But I was content. I mean, I had a date with _the_ Stevie Baskara in less than an hour. Why wouldn't I be happy?

**Ta da! Hope you liked it! I'm pleased with it lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
